disgaeafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disgaea 5: Generations
Disgaea 5: Generations ''is the next installment in the Disgaea series for the PS3 and Xbox 360 scheduled to come out never. This new entry in the series is unique in the fact that it actually takes place within an alternate universe of another franchise: Star Trek. Story This installment, unlike the others, differentiates itself in the fact that it is three stories long. There are two core tales, and one final episode putting the characters of the two stories together in a massive conclusion. The first details Orion, a descendant of Adell from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories, is serving as the Ship's unofficial Counselor (as how the position was not made at this time) aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise in the era of Star Trek: The Original Series. After being saved from an enemy demon by the ship's Captain, James T. Kirk, Orion accompanies them on various adventures, (based on actual Original Series Episodes) eventually learning of a conspiracy within the Netherworld Senate, which is secretly plotting to declare war on the Federation...And despite Humanity's advances, the Demons WILL overpower them without Orion's interference. The next fast-forwards into the future of Star Trek: The Next Generation, where a former Overlord and descendant of Axel the Dark Hero named Araxis is living aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise, now manned by Captain Jean-Luc Picard, as a civilian. As far as Starfleet knows, Araxis is "officially" a civilian, but he actually serves as an unofficial security guard alongside Lieutenant Worf. However, after getting involved with various adventures on the Enterprise (again, based on actual Next Generation episodes) the Q Continuum, a group of omnipotent beings hell-bent on using the universe as their playground, now has covert operatives working within the Netherworld Senate, hoping to damage the Treaty between the Netherworld and the Federation. Battle System This entry in the Disgaea series does away with the Magichange system, instead going back to the basics of Disgaea 2's system. It also retains the dual-wielding of weapons that Disgaea 4 allowed. While Generations has no major addition to the battle system, Generations introduces a few new mechanics to the current engine: Switching Units Instead of having a character walk back to the Base Panel upon having no more use for them, the new "Switch" Command allows a unit to exchange places with another Unit already in the Base Panel, eliminating the need for moving a Unit back manually. However, doing this will prevent the unit that was taken away from being summoned for the rest of the battle, so make it count. Summons The "Summon" command takes the place of the "Cell Phone" items that were gained in the previous installments of the series. It allows a Unit to summon a beast or character into the current battle for a total of three turns. The creature also serves as a meat shield for the summoner, taking half of the damage the Summoner usually would. The creature's stats are determined by those of the Summoner. (Example: If an INT-Based character summons a beast, the beast will have boosted INT.) The summon must be selected before heading off to battle, making it unified to a whole battle party. The Summon is controlled by the game's A.I., though it's fighting Tactics can be modified during battle. There are six types of tactics: *Instinct: The creature will fight based upon it's personality. *Clingy: The creature will follow the summoner from at least a panel away, attacking the same target if able to. *Lone Wolf: The creature will attack the closest enemy, and will refuse any outside interference, all Team Attack Chances reduced to zero. *Aggressive: Will attack the closest enemy with the most powerful attacks at it's disposal. *Cautious: Will use Special Attacks sparingly, more focused on avoiding the enemy's attacks than launching it's own. *Lazy: Will usually do nothing. Transport Taking the place of the old "Capture" feature, Transport will beam the enemy aboard the Enterprise, where there is a chance it will either join your battle party, or deal damage to the ship itself. This is only useable by Orion and Araxis. It can also only be used on an enemy with less than 25% of it's HP remaining. Ship Battles The Enterprise will also engage in battles of it's own. Unlike normal combat, the Enterprise is the only "character" useable in these types of battles. However, each weapon and unit of the Enterprise can be selected and utilized at will, just like characters themselves. The ship has it's own total HP during combat, with each of the ship's individual weapons and units marking the sum of it's Total HP. Battles of this nature also have special conditions to be met in order to win, such as defeating certain enemies or protecting a certain Ship Unit. Ship Units can only be repaired or upgraded at a Starbase, where Orion and Araxis can pay the Federation a price from their personal Campaign funds to upgrade the ship's capabilities. Demon Duels At certain points during any of the stories, the events in the Star Trek universe and this alternate timeline branch off from one another, usually for the worse, forcing Orion or Araxis to take matters into their own hands to protect either the Enterprise or their current ally, despite the Prime Directive. In these battles, Orion/Araxis will summon their demonic powers to engage an enemy the Enterprise or it's crew usually cannot. These battle play out Sonic The Hedgehog-esque, in action sequences that differ depending on the scenario. New Weapons Three new Weapons are being introduced in this installment alongside the normal seven. These are: *Boomerang; Long-Range Weapon relying on the ATK and HIT stats, like the Bow. Good against a single target. *Syringe: This is a weapon exported from Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome, another NIS game. reliant on the RES stat. Good against multiple targets. Also increases the power of Healing Spells. *Rings: Close-range weapons whose Special Attacks are powered by ALL THREE offensive stats.(ATTK/INT/HIT) Good for characters with multiple specialties. *Staffs: In previous entries, Staffs had no Special Attacks, being only useful for a Magic-using character. In Generations, Staffs now come with their own Special Attacks that rely on the INT stat, allowing Mages and Magic-themed characters to more properly defend themselves. Confirmed Classes New classes are highlighted in Italics. *Male Fighter: The basic male soldier. Critical Hit Chance increased in crisis. Good with Swords, Axes, and Boomerangs. *Female Fighter: The basic female soldier. Critical Hit Chance increased in crisis. Good with Swords, Spears, Bows, Fists, and Boomerangs. *Healer: Buffering/support unit. Takes half damage from all elemental attacks, regardless of Resistance. Good with Bows, Staffs, Rings, and Syringes. *Thief: Steals items while attacking from long-range. Double steal chance with Hands. Good with Guns, Bows, Boomerangs, and Fists. *Male Mage: Male sorcerer. Learns Spells faster than the Female Mage, but uses slightly more SP than she does. Good with Staves, Bows, and Rings. *Female Mage: Female sorceress. Uses less SP for attacks, but has more delicate defenses than her male counterpart. Good with Staffs, Syringes, and Rings. *Samurai: Oriental soldier aligned towards using Swords. When HP is at 25% or lower, they gain a 20% chance of killing any enemy they attack. Good with Swords, Spears, Axes, and Rings. *Male Ninja: A loyal bodyguard skilled in the art of subterfuge and stealth. Evasion increased when in crisis. Good with Swords and Fists only. *Kunoichi (Female Ninja): A female bodyguard slightly more aggressive than her male twin, but just as evasive. Evasion chance and DEF/RES increased when attacked from an adjacent panel. Good with Fists and Rings only. *Magic Knight: A mixture of a Female Fighter and a Female Mage. Takes half damage from Magic attacks, and can modify her (and her enemy's) Elemental Resistances at will. Good with Swords, Spears, Staffs, and Rings. *''Overseer: A female Demon that leads over Demons into battle. Dresses similarly to a Dominatrix, despite having an eerily cheerful personality. Increases the stats of all adjacent allies by 10%; Team Attack Chance with all allies in creased by 10%. Good with Boomerangs, Syringes, Fists, and Axes. *''Merchant:'' A loyal shopkeeper branching his business to the vastness of space. Gains double Hell/EXP/Mana and also fills the Bonus Gauge more when killing an enemy. Good with Guns and Rings only. * Majin: The ultimate warrior bred for nothing but battle. Unlocked upon completing Final Episode. Good with all Weapons. Stats doubled when he is the last ally/enemy on the map. *''Female Majin:'' A Female warrior bread for nothing but battle: Unlocked upon completing Final Episode. Good with all Weapons. Stats doubled when all ten maximum units have already been deployed, herself included. *''Telepath'': A Demon that can use it's mind to manipulate objects around them. All attacks knock enemy back by at least one space; gains double the stat boost from equipping Weapons and Accessories. Good with Staffs, Rings, Swords, and Fists. *''Sage:'' Alumni from the Netherworld Healing College that are just as good at killing as they are at healing. Healing spell power doubled. Good with Swords, Staffs, Rings, Syringes, and Bows. *''Technophile'': Humanoid descendants of the Baciels that have adapted their own bodies with technology. Attacks cannot miss. Good with Guns, Bows, Boomerangs, and Axes. *''Redshirt:'' Your basic Starfleet cadet. The more of them there are, the more dangerous they become. Stats increase for every redshirt on the map, himself included. Good with Guns and Fists only. *''Security Officer:'' A high-ranking Starflet cadet with a tougher physical body than most. DEF and RES increased in crisis; takes half damage from Monster units. Good with Guns and Spears only. *''Pilot:'' A Starfleet Cadet with Pilot and Aerial training. While a so-so attacker, nobody can catch him if he runs. Walks through obstacles; MOV increased by 2 in crisis. Good with Guns and Boomerangs only. *''Vulcan Officer:'' A being devoted completely to logic. A mixture of a Healer and a Male Mage. Can 'charge' attacks' for one turn; dealing double the usual damage at the cost of using double the SP for it. Good with Syringes and Rings only. *''Klingon Warrior:'' An aggressive species that takes pride in both their combat abilities and the honor stemming from victory. Damage taken added to counterattack damage. Good with Fists, Swords, Spears, Boomrangs, and Axes. *Succubus: A Demon skilled at seducing the opposite sex. Deals more damage and takes less damage from Males. Team Attack Chance with Nekomatas always at 100%. Monster-Type Unit. *Nekomata: A cute cat-demon whose razor-sharp paws belie her cute appearance. Higher Counterattack damage. Team Attack Chance with Succubus always at 100%. Monster-Type Unit. *Slime: A gelatinous mass with a mind of it's own. DEF up in crisis. Monster-type Unit. *Saber-Kitty. A cat-demon that can move far. Damage increases based on how many space moved; SPD up when in crisis. Monster-type unit. *Orc: A pig-species obsessed with girls. Can attack twice when in crisis; ATK up when in crisis. Monster-type Unit. *''Goth Grub:'' An insect demon with a pessimistic personality and emo attire. Decreases the stats of all adjacent enemies by 50%. Monster-Type Unit. *''Changeling:'' A being that can assume any basic form. Asserts order and justice over all, thinking itself superior. Attacking power doubled when attacks are focused on one target only. Monster-type unit. Recruit-able Characters Main characters from the Disgaea series make a comeback in this installment, recruit-able as characters that are beamed aboard the ship in humorous side-stories. Some Star Trek characters are also available for recruitment, but may be restricted to certain stories. Confirmed characters are: Disgaea *Laharl: The main character of the original Disgaea. *Etna: Laharl's Vassal and another character of the original Disgaea. *Flonne: A Fallen Angel and also a character from the Original Disgaea. *Asagi: A NIS-original character doomed to a life or appearing in other games, trying to find her own. *Ash: A character from Phantom Brave, another NIS game. *Valvatorez: A Vampire with an unknown political goal. *Pram: A white-haired girl claiming to know the future. *Lamington: The former Seraph of Celestia, accidentally summoned due to a time-loop distortion. *Carona: An alternate version of Phantom Brave's main character from a world where Ash was not there when her parents died, turning her into a lone wolf. *Zetta: The main character of Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome. *Salome: Zetta's wife, and a character from Makai Kingdom. Star Trek *Guinan: The bartender of the Enterprise in the Next Generation era. Can be recruited in the Post-Game of any of the characters' stories. *Young Kirk: An alternate version of Captain Kirk from the timeline of the 2009 movie. Only recruit-able by Araxis. *Odo: The Changeling Seecurity Officer aboard Deep Space Nine. Recruit-able by either character. *Quark: A Ferengi businessman acting as Odo's polar opposite. Recruit-able by either character. *Q: One of the game's antagonists. Can be recruited by either character after completing the Final Episode. *Miles O'Brien: The Transporter Chief for the Enterprise, and later Chief of Operations on Deep Space Nine. Can only be recruited by Araxis. *Kharg: A Klingon Captain with a surprisingly intelligent mind, with an ego to match it. Only recruit-able by Orion. *Khan: An artificially created Human that tried to take over the Enterprise twice. Can be recruited by any character. *Nero: The villain responsible for accidentally creating the 2009 movie timeline. Only recruit-able by Orion. Category:Fan-made Games